


Пуля

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Пуля

Кэролайн уже валилась с ног от усталости, когда рядом с ними притормозил внедорожник. Шины завизжали по асфальту пронзительно и жалобно, и Рис дернулся вперед, закрывая девушку собой. Конечно же, у них практически ничего не было, но мародеров бы подобное не остановило. Да и Кэролайн… Рис поднял пистолет, ощущая, как содрогается та сзади, плотно прижимаясь к нему. У Риса оставалось всего одна пуля, этого было слишком мало, давно уже стоило признаться в этом хотя бы себе.  
Как и в том, что идти по центральному шоссе опасно. Стоило подойти к заброшенным машинам чуть ближе, чем на метр, чтобы понять, почему. Мертвецы чуяли их.  
Быть может, у них и не было сил выбраться наружу, быть может, у них просто не было мозгов, чтобы сделать это, но они принимались царапать стекла ногтями и низко, жалобно стонать. Это походило на скулеж раненной собаки или обиженный детский плач, но, конечно же, не было ни тем, ни другим.  
\- Опусти пушку, парень, - затемненное стекло медленно поползло вниз. Сначала Рис заметил дробовик, нацеленный на них, и другой рукой попытался задвинуть Кэролайн еще дальше за спину. Главное – не дать ранить ее. – Успокойся.  
Только когда дуло прекратило смотреть на них, Рис позволил себе втянуть обжигающе сухой воздух и, наконец, разглядеть владельца оружия. Бритый налысо бородач смотрел на них практически насмешливо, и Рис мог его понять. Они выглядели нелепо.   
\- Решили размять ноги?  
\- У нас забрали машину, - Кэролайн выглядывала из-за его плеча, и в голосе ее звучала такая откровенная надежда, что Рис порадовался тому, что она заговорила первой, лишив его этой обязанности. Наверное, он сейчас звучал бы так же.  
Рука с зажатым пистолетом беспомощно болталась у бедра, и Рис думал о том, что через полтора часа закат, а значит мертвецы, которых разогнал яркий свет, вскоре выйдут на дорогу. А они так и не нашли места, где можно было бы спрятаться и переждать ночь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - поначалу Рис не узнал себя, слишком надтреснуто он звучал. – Пожалуйста, - повторил он, даже не зная, о чем именно просит, - скоро стемнеет.  
Водитель окинул его оценивающим взглядом, прикидывая, вероятно, не представляет ли тот из себя хоть какой-нибудь опасности. Наверное, на лице Риса застыло настоящее отчаяние, потому что он внезапно кивнул в сторону задних сидений.  
\- Меня зовут Уэкс. Считайте, вы родились под счастливой звездой.

* * *

Втроем было легче. Ненамного, конечно, но легче. Ноги Кэролайн теперь распухали не так сильно, и Рис сидел рядом с ней, осторожно растирая тонкие лодыжки, и разговаривал с Уэксом. Тот оказался не настолько пугающим, как выглядел на первый взгляд.  
\- Работал на правительство, - как-то между прочим обронил он, и Рис постарался больше не расспрашивать об этом. Дело привычки – даже когда никого вышестоящего нет, ты предпочитаешь помалкивать.  
Втроем было легче. Кэролайн сидела на заднем сиденье, прикрыв глаза, и, кажется, бредила, прислонившись к стеклу лбом, пока Уэкс дремал рядом с сидящим за рулем Рисом. Через какое-то время, мучительно долгий промежуток времени, Уэкс забирал управление в свои руки, и Рис мог перебраться назад, к Кэролайн.  
У нее держался жар, еще более высокий, чем до того, как они сели в машину, и аспирин, который нашелся в аптечке Уэкса, нисколько не помогал.  
Рис держал ей волосы, пока ее рвало на обочину, и игнорировал вопросительные взгляды Уэкса, благо, их было не так много. Все-таки тот был достаточно умным и наблюдательным.  
Кэролайн не становилось лучше, на пятый день у нее опухли запястья, и дыхание вырывалось изо рта рваными хрипами. Они остановились у небольшого магазинчика на обочине, разграбленного почти полностью, и Рис все пытался найти чертовы антибиотики, хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Послушай, парень, - Уэкс осторожно положил руку ему на плечо и сжал пальцы, когда тот Рис попытался сбросить ее. – Ты сам знаешь, что нужно делать.  
Наверное, стоило накричать на него. Стоило разнести здесь все вдребезги.  
Вместо этого Рис остался стоять на месте, прижимая к себе пустую вывороченную аптечку. Лекарств не было и даже не могло быть.

* * *

Это произошло почти после того, как у них забрали машину. Одиннадцать дней назад.  
Кэролайн подошла к одной из заброшенной машин слишком близко, и, как это бывает в плохих фильмах ужасов, дверь в ней была приоткрыта.  
Они заметили мальчика уже после того, как тот вцепился зубами в голень Кэролайн, и Рис никак не мог отодрать его от девушки. Кэролайн вопила, выла, она кричала так громко, что у него заложило уши, и Рис нащупал, наконец, пистолет за поясом. Он выпустил в мертвеца почти всю обойму, и буквально упал на колени рядом с Кэролайн, прижимая ладони к рани.  
Она выглядела ужасно, и он потратил две бутылки драгоценной питьевой воды и одну рубашку, прежде чем им удалось остановить кровь.  
\- Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, - обещал он, и давился злыми беспомощными слезами. – Мы продезинфицировали рану, я дал тебе антибиотики. Все будет хорошо.  
У него оставалась одна пуля, и оба они понимали, что ее необходимо сохранить.

* * *

\- Вообще-то, она меня бросила, - Рис сидел на капоте, сжимая в ладонях бесполезный уже пистолет. Пуль к нему не осталось, а Уэкс пользовался другим калибром. Теперь уже ничего не имело значения. – За неделю до того, как случилось все это дерьмо.  
\- Изменял ей?  
\- Не уделял достаточного внимания, скорее, - Рис пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, она говорила так.  
Костер горел в нескольких ярдах за его спиной, но Рис не хотел оборачиваться к нему. Хватит. Изначально он должен был сохранить ее жизнь, но провалил самое простое задание из всех, что ему поручали. По крайней мере, она продержалась почти две недели.   
Скоро у них закончится топливо – Уэкс слишком щедро плеснул на хворост. Придется останавливаться у заброшенных машин и выкачивать бензин оттуда.  
Что-то, а это благодаря детству в Бруклине Рис умел делать просто великолепно. У каждого был свой собственный способ зарабатывать карманные деньги.  
\- Почему ты остановился подобрать нас? – Рис щурился на солнце, и глаза у него по обыкновению слезились. Надо бы найти капель в какой-нибудь из аптек, если те, конечно, попадутся им на пути. Не охота рисковать ради такой мелочи.  
\- Вы выглядели слишком жалко, - ответил Уэкс наконец. Он стоял рядом, и выглядел уставшим. Возможно, даже он успел привязаться к Кэролайн за те короткие промежутки времени, пока она приходила в себя и разговаривала с ними. – Особенно ты.

* * *

Рис не позволял себе думать об этом раньше, пока рядом с ним была Кэролайн. Но сейчас эта мысль оказалась еще более пугающей, чем раньше.  
Он ведь мог остаться совсем один.  
Сидящий рядом Уэкс, казалось, не обращал никакого внимания на тот жадный интерес, с каким его сейчас разглядывал Рис. Рядом с ним тоже никого не было, и, быть может, не только жалость заставила его затормозить тогда рядом с ними.  
В какой-то момент, вероятно, мертвый Бог смилостивился над живыми, решив, что с тех пока достаточно.  
Теперь, когда погребальный костер остался несколькими днями позади, рядом с ним был Уэкс.  
Этого оказалось более, чем достаточно.


End file.
